(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to investment casting. More particularly, it relates to the investment casting of superalloy turbine engine components.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A well developed field exists regarding the investment casting of turbine engine parts such as blades and vanes. In an exemplary process, a mold is prepared having one or more mold cavities, each having a shape generally corresponding to the part to be cast. An exemplary process for preparing the mold involves the use of one or more wax patterns of the part. For manufacturing hollow parts, the patterns are formed by molding wax over a ceramic core generally corresponding to a positive of the interior spaces within the part. In a shelling process, a ceramic shell is formed around one or more such patterns in well known fashion. The wax may be removed such as by melting in an autoclave. This leaves the mold comprising the shell having one or more part-defining compartments which may, in turn, contain the ceramic core(s). Molten alloy may then be introduced to the mold to cast precursor(s) of the part(s). Upon cooling and solidifying of the alloy, the shell and core may be mechanically and/or chemically removed from the molded part precursor(s). The part precursor(s) can then be machined and treated in one or more stages to form the ultimate part(s).